


The Guardian of the Bound Prophecy

by NikkiDoodle



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Beating, Cousin Incest, Cousins, F/M, Fights, First Kiss, First Time, Gangs, Gangsters, Girls with Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Sex, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Shelby was a man of tactical skill and always knew how to stay calm under pressure. So, why had he lost his cool in front of everyone over a simple gunshot wound? Perhaps it was because of the person who took the bullet for him.</p><p>[Tommy Shelby x OC] [AU to Family Matters]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taking the Bullet

Blood poured from what seemed like everywhere though it was merely one small area. Biting the tongue would do her no good now as her side ached with such tremendous pain that she felt as if she was going to die. She knew she wasn't however, this wasn't her first wound like this, but it seemed that her panic took home inside someone else. Thomas Shelby has completely lost it when he noticed that the woman had leaped in between him and the gunmen, taking the bullet to her right side for him. He had kept his cool up till that point after all having a gun being pulled on his was an everyday ordeal for the gangster. But, this was different. She wasn't suppose to have been there at the meeting he had with a rival gang. She was ordered to go with Arthur and John. She had **_never_ ** disobeyed any of his orders at least not until now.

It all happened so fast too.

He managed to drag her back to the house, blood pouring down her side as he took her into the betting hall. He knew something was seriously wrong with the women when she started laughing.

"I don't know what you find so funny about this." His voice held more concern than anything else. She shook her head as she took a seat in a chair, wincing as she sat down having to lean off her wound. Tommy then ran to the medical cabinet grabbing what he needed before briskly returning to her side preparing to tend to her wound.

"You lost your cool for once," she told him, his eyes never moving from the wound that was now exposed from her lifted shirt. "It's funny that you're making such a fuss over little ol' me." Tommy noticed that the bullet made it through clean, telling him why she was bleeding so damn badly.

"You weren't suppose to be there, Nichole." It was a stern voice this time, no guessing that he was pissed that she had ignored his orders. She laughed again, blood spewing from her side from the movement.

"And had I not been there, you'd be the one with the gunshot wound laying dead in the street, Tommy." It was true that they were now on a nickname basis, but only when alone like now, he was her boss and although her elder cousin, she showed him respect in front of the others.

"You shouldn't be so reckless."

"Look at the pot whose calling the kettle black." she teased, wincing as Tommy applied unnecessary pressure to the wound, getting her to shut up for once.

"Right, well, thanks." she told him, knowing that he would never thank her for taking the bullet for him. The least she could do is thank him in return for not leaving her there in the street, thank him for going bat shit crazy and shooting and slicing up all those men who attacked, thank him for taking care of her now. Had it not been for the kindness that he showed not through words, but actions, she'd be dead.

"You're still as strange as ever. You took the bullet for me, and yet you're the one saying thank you." Tommy said, finishing wrapping the bandage. He looked up at her, his fingers lingering on her bandaged skin. His bright blue eyes shown with such emotion, Nichole had never seen anything like it before, not even when they were children had she seen such a light. She snorted, placing her hand on the side of his cheek and grinning.

"Once again, like you're one to talk, Mr. Shelby." He didn't know what it was about her voice, her touch, or just everything about her. But, the realization hit him that the woman in front of him could have been gone in the blink of an eye. He could have never had gotten the chance to see her again. To touch her again, not in a sexual way of course, they had never went so far as to get to that point. But, he couldn't deny the sexual tension that hung in the air every time she was around him. It was a sick and twisted thought, because they were family by blood, but then again, Thomas Shelby was a sick and twisted man.

 

 


	2. Innocent Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy has a big distraction when it comes to Nichole. And when it comes down to it she's oblivious to the feelings he has for her. Maybe some tough love from Thomas Shelby will be just what she needs instead of being told those "three little words".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken so long for me to update, but I FINALLY got tired of there being no good Thomas Shelby/OC stories out there that have been updated recently. So, I give you all this little number. Hope you enjoy!

A few weeks had passed and Mr. Kimber had been dealt with in the end. Tommy wasn't about ready to allow someone like him stand in the way as he tried to reach the top. But, it came at a price. Nichole, who wasn't suppose to have shown up, had taken a bullet for Tommy as guns were fired rapidly as bullets flew wildly through the air. He hadn't anticipated the woman to show up and do such a thing for him. She was one of his body guards and a part of his family, but still it shocked him as to why she would do such a thing. It angered him beyond anything else. Angry that he was so careless and she had to step in and save him. It was just as Aunt Poole had told him, _he should have let his mother's side win,_ then maybe Nichole wouldn't have gotten hurt.

Race day was just around the corner and bets had been taken for the day and as Tommy found it drifting later and later into the night he found himself lost in his own thought; distracted one might say. And it wasn't until that voice that called out to him did he realize that he had been standing in the dark looking at the blackboard before him. He turned his head slightly, the smoke from his dying cigarette rolled about, masking parts of her face as she stood beside him watching his face closely.

"Some of the family's worried you're not in your right mind." Nichole spoke up, not one to be afraid to say what everybody else was fearful to say to Tommy's face. Tommy just looked at her as he noticed she was currently warring her shirt fixed just right to where he could see the bullet wound she had came to receive; and all thanks to Tommy's recklessness. She caught site of his gaze and turned her body to the blackboard, glancing about whatever it was he was looking at as she too leaned against his desk; slipping her hands in her pockets.

"Do they now?" he asked, his eyes slowly shifting back to the blackboard as he looked at the bets and odds of wins with the race. He pushed his lips together in a thin line upon his chiseled face. He thought about a lot of things and here lately he'd been thinking about a whole lot more of them, mostly his thoughts were on the woman right beside him.

"And what do you think of me?" She knew he wanted the truth from her, no matter how harsh it was because an option was best served truthfully.

"Honestly; you're distracted. Something's been on your mind here lately and it's clouding your judgment." She figured it was that new bar maiden, Grace.

She was told by Aunt Pole that the girl had just shown up out of no where one day and since then there had been a change in Tommy. Being a women herself, she knows better than anyone when a man becomes attracted to another women. But, Nicole was here to protect Tommy that was her job was to protect him from anyone that tried to hurt him or turn against him. And it was a bit obvious that something wasn't right when she appeared around the same time that copper came into town.

"You need to get rid of your distraction." she continued, knowing that Tommy was listening without the need to turn her head and look at him.

"It'll be trouble for you in the long run if you keep it hanging about. Get rid of it. Better yet, if you need help to get rid of it just say the word and I'll do it myself." This was when Nichole started to leave as she turned away from Tommy and started to walk out of his office; that was until his voice spoke up.

"Then you should pack your bags and go." she stopped abruptly. Her head whipping around faster than ever before with wide eyes and a confused look upon her face. Tommy had been looking at her the moment she turned her back to him, their eyes now locked. She took a step closer, her head tilting slightly sideways as she did.

"What did you just say?" Tommy just gave her one of his blank stare, the one where nobody could tell what he was thinking but at the same time you knew he was thinking about something.

"You told me to get rid of the distraction. So, pack your things and go." His voice held no emotion what so ever as he spoke. He merely watched and wondered what her next move was going to be.

"You're saying I'm the distraction? Tommy, what in the fuck does that mean!?" She took several more steps as she slowly progressed back to her original spot beside him.

"How in the hell am I a distraction when I'm out doing my job? When I'm out paying off the coppers for you and fighting back your enemies? How am I the God damn distraction when you hardly ever see me in the first place? I'm never around unless you don't give me work that day!" She was now face to face with the man as they looked eye to eye with each other. Thomas Shelby wasn't all that tall as he stood about an inch taller than the women before him, and now that it was out on the table it seemed that Nichole wasn't ready to back down without a proper answer.

"You're too unpredictable--"

"Oh me being unpredictable? Look at you, Thomas Shelby! Stealing government issued guns and keeping them as leverage against the coppers instead of doing what anyone else would do and dump them and give them up! Or how about marrying off John to one of the Lee's aye? You don't think that was unpredictable? Not even John knew what was going on when we all took him there! And then there's that bar maiden down at the pub who you've seen to be warming up with rather quickly--" A sudden action made her lips stop moving. Thomas Shelby had yet again done the unpredictable as he placed his hands on both sides of the woman's face, silencing her as he allowed his rough thumbs to slide across her smoothed skin.

It was like a switch had been flicked in Nichole's mind and her brain went blank. She just stood there and it was as if she had forgotten how to breathe. Tommy had never once acted this way with her, not even back when they were children while he watched her and Ada as they played around. She swallowed a small gulp, wondering what it was he was going to do next as she felt his calloused hands slip back behind her neck and gave a rather harsh squeeze on her skin. Everybody knew that Thomas Shelby was a very unpredictable man and nobody knew what he was going to do when he became like this.

He placed his lips on hers and he **_kissed her._**

Nichole's eyes widened, she never had a man kiss her before out of her 23 years of her life. She never found anyone that was interesting enough for her and when men did try, well, they ended up as a bloody mess instead. Feeling his lips pressed firmly to hers made her whole body tingle almost as if she were filled to the brim with electricity. She couldn't move anything else but her arms as they flew up and grabbed the shirt around his elbows, holding on tightly to the material as she suddenly remembered how to breathe and inhaled deeply through her nose. Her body tensed greatly, Tommy was well aware of this and he was also well aware that she wasn't pulling away and that she had actually latched onto him in the process.

Her eyes were now closed tightly shut, no longer looking into Tommy's own even after his own were still open. He looked at her up close as he felt something in him raging like a wild stallion that couldn't be broken by anyone else. Finally, their lips parted as Nichole was out of breath. Tommy's hands stayed where they were as he wasn't about ready to give her a chance to escape. Finally, her eyes opened and he noticed this was the first time he had ever seen the woman's face turn red; that wasn't considered from anger. Nichole stood there trying her best to figure out just what the hell had happened. Tommy, her cousin and an utmost respectable man, had just stolen her first kiss from her. Granted it was more than likely not his first one, but it was indeed hers and she never would have imaged that it would have been Tommy who would have stolen it.

"Wh-what the hell do you think you're doing?" her voice was but a whisper now as she tried to catch her breath.

Tommy just smirked a bit as he tried to keep his own body under control; the last thing he wanted to do was someone to walk in and catch them both like this. He wasn't about ready, now or ever, to let the family know how he felt about her. It was most recent that he even realized himself that he had these feelings for her. He could see now that he'd been keeping them bottled up inside, ignoring them as something else.

 "Kissing you." he told her simply. She closed her eyes as she tried her best to not let Tommy see this side of her, she hated when she felt like this because it made her feel weak and insecure about herself.

"But why?"

"Why not?"

"Thomas." her voice was now stern. She wanted answers Tommy knew this but in all honesty he didn't really have any to give her. He didn't really know why he kissed her. She was attractive in her own way, though it was extremely different from other women. She was strong, stronger than any woman that he'd ever met. She was incredibly smart as she was able to do numbers at an alarming rate that even surprised Tommy. And even though she dressed and acted like a man there were rare times when Tommy would catch her away from the family and she would show him a side that nobody else had seen in her a side that only she allowed him to see; and he knew this to be true.

He gave her a sigh, knowing that she wasn't going to let this go if he didn't explain himself to her. God, he had to explain himself a lot to this thickheaded woman. He smirked, thinking about how much she was indeed thickheaded.

"Because, you're special." She shook her head, causing Tommy to frown greatly.

"I'm not special, Thomas. I'm just me." He looked at her as if she had just done something incredibly stupid. His eyes were wide as his lips were parted slightly, he hadn't expected her to say something like this to him. It was his turn to shake his head as he allowed his hand to be removed from the back of her neck and join his other at her opposite cheek.

"You're special to me." He could tell that she still wasn't believing him. He have a loud sigh, but he wasn't mad at all.

"You're one of the only women that I've ever met who was crazy enough to run between two parties that were about ready to shoot each other to death in the middle of the street. You threw yourself into the middle and started talking in such a way I honestly thought they were going to back down... You're incredibly brave for someone like yourself--"

"I only did it because I was worried about you, Thomas. It's my job to protect you."

"Protect me, yea. But not throw your life away for me. There's a big difference, Nichole. And if you're someone who's willing to risk that much for me, then you're something special." She hadn't noticed the way Tommy's eyes were till he finished up what he was telling her. His eyes, they were telling the truth with the way his eyes seemed so big to her. She felt her heart skip a beat as he pushed his lips slowly back down upon hers.

And for a moment in time she knew what he was trying to tell her in his own way.


End file.
